The Farmer and the Florist
by Charkoelle
Summary: After years of competing against other bachelorette in the village to earn his love, Shara the florist finally succeeded in getting the man she truly loves. And for tonight, she was going to have the time of her life with him. Smut. Micah x Shara


**It's been a long while since I last played Rune Factory 3 but that doesn't change the fact that its still my favorite game for the Nintendo DS console. Hence, why I am making another smut for RF3 featuring Micah and Shara. In all honesty, this fanfic is a bit hastily made but I hope you readers are entertained by it nonetheless.**

It was another peaceful night in the Sharance village. Being a remote village located a healthy distance away from any cities, there hasn't been that much incident going on and personally, none of the villagers had any complaints with that.

"The night is colder than I thought it would."

Hugging her body for additional warmth, Shara, the daughter of the mayor Wells, let out a deep sigh as she stood by one of the many balconies the Sharance tree house possessed. Perhaps being outdoor this late at night in her signature white sundress was a terrible decision, after all.

"Here you are. I was wondering where you went." A male voice spoke behind her.

Her lips curved into a small smile, the florist turned around to confront the owner of such a handsome masculine voice. To no one's surprise, it belonged to the one and only Micah, the lone bachelor of Sharance town…

…and her now beloved husband

Her cheeks visibly flushed at such a thought. Even though it had been weeks after they were married to no other, the daughter of the mayor still has a hard time grasping such a reality. After all, she was competing with the rest of the bachelorettes present in the town, the odds were not in her favor in more ways than one.

And yet, here she was, living under the same roof as him now

"You know, you're gonna get a cold if you stay out this long." Micah said amusingly as he leaned on the door frame.

Shara could only roll her eyes at that. "I know, I know. I was just about to go in."

Upon stepping into the tree house, Shara was greeted with the warmth that was emanating from the fireplace. She was just about to ask him whether if he wanted to have some hot chocolate for the night when she suddenly felt him wrap his muscular arms around her and embraced her in a classic backward hug.

"M-Micah?" She squeaked, not expecting him to such a thing.

"You smell good today."

"Micah, wait, this isn't…" Her weak plea fell deaf on his ears however as he began nibbling and sucking on her delicious neck down to her collarbone like a thirsty vampire, leaving visible hickeys along the way. Unable to resist his advances, Shara could only twitch in her spot and trying her best not to be too loud.

Unfortunately, her test of endurance was taken to a higher level when his hands slowly trailed up from her waist and began cupping on her breasts. They weren't as big as she wanted them to be sadly even at this age but that doesn't make them any less sensitive upon physical stimulation. And Micah didn't seem to have any complains about them either.

Her breathing now becoming more and more erratic, her will to not make any sound slowly crumbles away as he becomes even more bold with his actions.

"Does it feel good, Shara?" Micah inquired softly into her ear.

"Yes…Yes, it does." The florist breathed out slowly but earnestly, her mind going blank from the state of complete euphoria.

Though she couldn't see his face, Shara can tell that he was smirking widely as he said the next few words, "That's good, because we're just getting started."

Before she could ask what she mean by that, the bachelor slowly pulled down the straps of her sundress, letting it fall down onto the oak floor via gravity and revealing the white bra and panties underneath. Realizing what just happened a second too late, the flustered Shara tried to cover what modesty she has left, only to be stopped by her husband as he softly grasped her wrists in a partial-restraining yet loving manner and resumed leaving love bites on every inch of her neck possible.

"There's no need to be shy." He whispered under his breath as he brought his lips close to her ears, prompting the nearly-naked florist to shiver in excitement. "It's just the two of us."

"…Okay." Obliging her husband's words, she stopped her resistance and let him do as he please with her body.

A soft, timid yelp escaped her lips when her beloved husband did the unexpected by lifting her bridal style and proceeded on carrying her elsewhere. With her mind still being hazy from all the recent turn of events, it took Shara a while to realize that he was bringing her to their queen-sized bed lying the corner of the house.

Shara inwardly gasped as she added one and one together. Could it be? Are they actually doing the 'thing' tonight? She often joked about doing it with him every now and then but she didn't expect them to actually do it! Is he actually being serious?

Having caught in her own internal turmoil, she didn't realize that they've arrived at side of the beside until he gently laid her down on the soft yet firm mattress. It was also during this very moment did she realized just how truly compromised she was with his very figure looming pinning over her small petite form.

Complete and utter silence engulfed the two of them as they did nothing but lovingly stare into each other's eyes.

"May I?" He finally asked.

If Shara's cheeks wasn't flushed red before, it was definitely flushed now as she was fully aware what he was referring to but she timidly responded nonetheless. "Yes…"

Smiling his signature warm and lovingly smile, Micah gave her a soft peck in her lips, one that made her heart flutter regardless how many times he had done it in her entire life living with him. He then proceeds on leaving another trail of kisses starting from her chin down to the valley in between her undergarment-clad breasts then to her flat stomach before finally arriving at his ultimate destination: her panties.

Shara was still skeptical whether if she wanted him to do it nice and slowly or the other way around considering the seriousness of the situation. Luckily for her, Micah made the decision for her as he grabbed the sides of her panties and gently pulled it down her legs, revealing her soaked pussy that has a small patch of her family's signature ginger hair above her clitoris.

At this point, the florist was so embarrassed that she wanted nothing more than to grab her clothes and hide in the closest hole she could find. But in the end, she prevailed as deep inside her heart, she wanted this to happen as well.

Oblivious to her internal turmoil still, Micah was still occupied down below as he leaned his face close to her womanhood and gave it a few quick sniffs to appreciate the smell of her wife's very own bodily fluids. It didn't take a scholar to tell that she was as excited as he was and he had no plan on betraying her of such high expectations either for tonight.

Coiling his arms around her thighs firmly, the bachelor gave his spouse an element of surprise when he gave her vagina a good long, wet lick staring from the base up to her very clit. The unorthodox action had caused a quick surge of electricity to course up her body and Shara found herself alarmed.

"M-Micah, wait!" She called out as she grabbed a handful of his hair, beckoning him to stop. "It's dirty down there!"

If Micah heard her pleas to stop or not, he chose to ignore it and resumed his advances, producing slurpy wet sounds as he inserted his tongue into her soaking wet vagina and began actively exploring her inner walls. Having one of her sensitive spots now exposed and compromised, Shara couldn't hold it any longer and she soon found herself moaning loudly, her hands still clenching his golden locks of hair.

Admittedly, her spouse's bodily juices tasted better than he originally anticipated, it was exactly a pleasant flavor but it wasn't a terrible one either. At the same time, he found it to be rather…addictive, which prompted him to become more bolder with his actions.

Clenching the white bed sheets tightly, Shara's erratic breathing seemed to resonate across the house as she felt a bubbling, churning sensation growing bigger in her womb that she can recognize as the sensation whenever she drank too much fluids and was in desperate trip to the toilet.

"Micah, I feel like I'm going to pee!" She cried out as she tried to hold the growing churning sensation back but failing miserably. Once again, Micah made no verbal reply but he responded nonetheless by re-doubling his cunnilingus effort and even began tweaking with her clitoris just above her womanhood.

Eventually, the churning sensation was proven to be too much for her to handle and Shara finally gave in. "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" With her teeth clenched and her eyes shut tight, she reached her inevitable climax and came, releasing an ample amount of her signature vaginal juices into the air and staining the bed sheets. Micah had tried to drink up whatever he could but it was proven to be too much for him as well.

"Micah, I need you…I need you now." She breathed, her eyes showing a myriad of emotions that also happened to include both intense desperation and lust.

"Yeah, me too." Climbing up the bed with her, Micah stood on his knees to reveal her the bulge on his crotch. Shara can feel her cheeks heating up as she was fully aware what the bulge was and her internal excitement escalated further as her spouse began taking his top off, tossed it aside and began unbuckling his baggy pants.

In all honesty, the florist had seen his 'thing' occasionally whenever they are having impromptu baths together or when he was in a desperate change of clothes after a whole day out in the rain or storm but she never actually had indecent thoughts about it back then.

Tonight's was definitely not the case

As he finally unbuckled and pulled down both his pants and boxers, she yelped in surprise when his fully-erected member flopped out with little to no resistance. Despite having seen it plenty of time, there wasn't a single moment where she wouldn't be amazed by his seven-inch long and girthy manhood. She wasn't sure if it was what typical males would have or if Micah was extremely lucky enough to be gifted with such an impressive length but she was grateful nonetheless.

Shara felt her breath hitched as she watched him re-positioning himself on the bed so that his well-calloused body was looming over her own and his member was aligned with her already-moist entrance.

"Ready?" Micah's breath was ragged at this point as he held his seven-inch member in place, indicating both his impatience and excitement for what to come next.

Shara took a deep breath, trying her best not to show her nervousness. "Y-Yeah," She finally said after a brief moment of silence. "Put it inside me. Please."

Micah obliged.

"Nggrh!~" Despite her efforts to keep her voice shut, Shara's muffled scream seemed to bounce across the walls as she failed to withstand the excruciating pain of losing her virginity for the first time. It hurt. It really bad.

Her pain must've been blatantly obvious at the moment as Micah gave her a concerned look, prompting her to give him a reassuring yet weak smile.

"You alright, Shara?"

"I…I'm fine." She replied with a weak smile.

"Do you want me to…?"

The florist nodded. "Yeah, just…take it slowly please."

Not wanting to inflict any more pain to his spouse, the bachelor was more than glad to oblige. Giving her another peck in the lips, he started off easy by gently pulling his penis out of her womanhood and slowly easing it back in before repeating the process at a gentle pace. Shara winced every time his member went back inside her but she can feel the pain subsiding and replaced with bits of pleasure with each and every thrust.

As Micah slowly ease his way in and out of her entrance, her beloved spouse can feel the pain slowly ebbing away and was replaced with trickles of pleasure; Shara even found herself moaning ever so slightly at some point.

Upon seeing no more pained look from her, the bachelor picked up his thrusting pace and proceed on doing so as she showed no signs of being in pain any longer. Eventually, the pain was gone and the florist can finally feel the pleasurable sensation as she was pounded by her loved one.

"A-Ah, Micah!" She moaned out in utter ectsasy as his cock went in and rubbed against her moist and sensitive inside walls. "Deeper! I want you to go deeper!"

Not wanting to disappoint her in anyway, Micah was more than reluctant to oblige. Grabbing her slender hips, he let out a manly grunt as he began roughly thrusting in his rigid manhood, prompting Shara to cry out in both surprise and pleasure at her husband's sudden but yet not unwelcomed demonstration of raw strength. The bed creaked loudly back and forth with every motion they're doing but they were too pre-occupied with one another to even heed it any attention and continued with their intense love-making.

Shara didn't want this to end, she really didn't. But alas, her body had a different opinion otherwise.

"M-Micah, I'm about to reach my climax soon!" She cried out in between her moans of pleasure as she felt another familiar churning sensation in her womb. Now desperate more than ever, she started thrusting her hips in tandem with Micah's own rhythms.

"Me too, Shara!" Coincidentally, despite his stamina and resilience, her spouse was also reaching his inevitable limit as well with his thrusts becoming progressively slower but heavier.

"I'M CUMMING!" Unable to hold it any longer, the florist reached her inevitable climax and released her juices all over the bed. Her climax also caused Micah to have his orgasm as well as her inner walls clamped around his girthy member in response.

With one last nearly-feral grunt, he plunged his cock one last time deep into her pussy and reached his climax, releasing a copious amount of his white-hot semen straight into her womb. Shara inevitably gasped as she felt her womb filled up with his essence up to the very brim. The sensation was proven to be too much that her vision went completely white.

As the adrenaline slowly left both their bodies, Micah lost all his strength almost immediately and promptly collapsed beside her after pulling his flaccid penis out, causing excess remains of his cum to trickle out of her gaping pussy, not that she had enough consciousness to notice such trivial things.

"T-That…" Shara panted, still in the process of catching up her breath. "That was…amazing…"

Micah was more than glad to comply. "Yeah…"

Silence

More silence

Even more silence

"You want to go for another round?"

Shara gave him a shocked look at that. "E-Eh!?"

Needless to say, it was going to be a long night for the florist and her spouse.


End file.
